Pecados capitales
by James Scamander
Summary: La relación de Albus y Scorpius resumida en los siete pecados capitales / Slash, Scorbus y leve lime / (7/7) / 155w cada cap.
1. Envidia

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado: **Envidia

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Envidia<em>

Envidia, cuando ves personas, parejas felices besándose y dándose muestras de amor en público sientes envidia. No sabes si es de la sana o no, pero es lo que sientes. Y quieres poder estar así con Albus, besándolo y abrazándolo en medio del pasillo, sin importante la opinión de la estúpida escoria sin cerebro que deambula por Hogwarts.

Pero es difícil, y además lo sabes. Porque él es hijo de Harry Potter y tú de Draco Malfoy, sería imposible... aunque a ti te gustaría poder, al menos, intentarlo.

También sientes envidia de chicos y chicas que sonríen o que al menos pueden confesarse el amor el uno al otro, aunque se metan un guantazo tremendo al escuchar un no. Al menos tienen la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Estúpidos, no saben la suerte que tienen y que tú, por desgracia, no tienes; y que, aunque te gustaría tener, dudas mucho que la tengas. Estúpidos apellidos y complejos.


	2. Soberbia

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado: **soberbia

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: soberbia <em>

—Scorpius —Albus llega corriendo desde la sala común hasta vuestro cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y éste, a su vez, levemente sonrojado.

—Albus —suspiras y alzas la vista del libro que te encuentras leyendo, mordiendote el labio al ver su sonrojo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues, verás... ¡Lisa me ha besado! —se deja caer sobre la cama—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Sientes como tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que ha besado a medio Hogwarts...

—¡Eso no es cierto, Scorp!

—Sí lo es, Al. De hecho a mí intentó besarme, pero no quise —vuelves a bajar la vista al libro—. Quizá te ha besado por eso.

—¿Qué? —se deja caer en la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creeme, Albus. Esa chica no es trigo limpio. Seguro que sólo quería darme celos.

—Ya, o quizá me ha besado porque quiere algo conmigo.

—Si tú lo dices...


	3. Ira

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado: **Ira

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3: Ira<em>

—¡Scorpius Malfoy! —se acerca Albus, llamándote como una madre enfadada contigo. Te recuestas en el árbol, alzando la vista del lago y lo miras.

—Buenas... —respondes simplemente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Buenas? ¡Llevas 3 días ignorándome y ahora me dices buenas! —se sienta frente a ti, cruzado de brazos y mirándote inquisitivamente, esperando una respuesta.

Lo miras un segundo. Está enfadado porque lo conoces, pero desde fuera se ve como un niño al que le han quitado su peluche favorito.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa conmigo?! —aprieta los labios.

—Nada, sólo necesitaba respirar un poco de aire.

—Scorp —dice lentamente.

—Me llaman.

Albus rueda los ojos y se pone en pie, mirándote como un homicida.

—A veces eres idiota. Cuando se te pase esta tontería me avisas.

—Espera —te pones en pie. Él te mira fijamente, lleno de ira.

No dices nada —no te atreves—, él simplemente se gira y vuelve al castillo.


	4. Gula

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado: **Gula

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4: Gula<em>

Te sientas en el Gran Comedor, a su lado. No es que ya hayas solucionado al cien por cien el incidente de los jardines y que pases de él por ser un cobarde, pero le pusiste de escusa que estabas preocupado por las notas de los TIMOs y, al parecer, te ha creído.

Le sonríes tímidamente, necesitas decírselo antes de explotar, porque sabes que lo harás. Pero ése no es el momento —lo sabes porque no ha sido el momento las últimas cuarenta y siete veces. Tomas una alita de pollo y comienzas a devorarla como un animal hambriento.

Es lo que sueles hacer, estás nervioso y comes. El problema es que tu amigo ya conoce tus hábitos.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa ya o qué, Scorp?

—Me fuftag, jodef —dices, por suerte sí lo ha entendido.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona un poco en shock.

—Olvídalo —te pones en pie y huyes de allí.


	5. Pereza

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado:** pereza

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5: Pereza<em>

Te recuestas en el sillón de la sala comun. Quizá has comido demasiado pollo —o demasiado en general— los últimos días por Albus, ya que tienes la frente perlada de sudor con tan sólo ir de el Gran Comedor a Slytherin. Ves a Albus entrar tras de ti.

—Scorp —dice llegando hasta ti.

—Estás cogiendo una manía con los vocativos... dime, Al.

—¿Es cierto lo que me has dicho?

—¿El qué? —te recuestas del todo en el sillón y te estiras.

—Lo de que te gusto —responde y un leve sonrojo sube a sus mejillas.

—Pues sí y mucho —lo miras a los ojos—. ¿Por?

—Es que tú también me gustas...

—¿Y Lisa? —cuestionas.

—¿Quién es Lisa? —se acerca a ti, se sienta en tu regazo y te da un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

Sonríes un poco y acaricias sus mejillas sonrojadas, esperando que esto no sea de nuevo un sueño.


	6. Avaricia

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado: **Avaricia

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6: Avaricia<em>

Entras a tu habitación con una sonrisa que no podrías ocultar ni aunque quisieras, aunque desaparece al ver a un chico junto a Al, tu Al, sentado en su cama, cerca de él y leyendo ambos un libro.

Carraspeas para hacerte notar. Albus alza la vista y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Scorpius —sonríe feliz de verte ya que llevabas metido tres horas en la biblioteca estudiando para DCAO—. Éste es Peter —señala al chico moreno que hay a su lado, que te dirige también una sonrisa—. Peter, él es Scorpius...

—Su novio —interrumpes abruptamente y rodeas los hombros de Albus con un brazo, pegándolo a ti.

—Mi novio celoso —te da un mordisquito en la nariz y se separa para volver a la cama—. Peter es fan de mi padre y me ha preguntado si podía enseñarle alguna foto suya.

—Estúpidos Potters —susurras mientras caminas hacia la puerta para dejarles "intimidad".


	7. Lujuria

**Título: **Pecados capitales

**Pareja: **Scorbus (Scorp/Albus)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Número de palabras: **155

**Pecado: **lujuria

Como ya saben, por todas las veces que lo han leído, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto... Salvo reviews, of course

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados capitales<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7: lujuria<em>

Sí, a veces eres un poco celoso y estúpido con Albus, pero es porque lo amas y no quieres perderlo. Puedes ser a veces algo infantil, pero Albus es tuyo y nadie tiene por qué tocarlo o siquiera mirarlo... realmente suenas muy infantil y celoso.

Te pones en pie a tientas, ya que es de noche y caminas lentamente hacia la cama de Albus, intentando no tropezar con nada de lo que tu desordenado novio haya dejado tirado en el suelo. Te sientas en su cama.

—Albus... —susurras levemente y lo zarandeas—. Al...

Se remueve un poco, balbuceando hasta que acaba abriendo los ojos.

—¿Qué, Scorp? —pregunta algo ronco.

—Lo siento.

—¿Para eso me despiertas?

—Es que quiero...

—Follar —sonríe—. Me la estás clavando en el muslo —se gira y acaricia acerca su rostro a tu oreja—. Te perdono.

Empiezas a besarlo y a acariciarlo, queriendo disfrutar con él toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
